Death brings Memories
by polyvoreamortentia
Summary: Fred/Hermione. Brief Ron/Hermione. Fred is dead. Hermione reminisces over the time she was close to him. Set post war. Reviews are great!


**A/N: I have recently been turned onto this ship and I quite like it. I am still a supporter of Romione because of Rose/Scorpius but Fremione is quite appealing. Set post war.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own J.K. Rowling's amazing characters, world, etc. etc. If I did I wouldn't be here. I'd be a very rich teen living with my celebrity boyfriend. But that hasn't happened so it can't be mistaken that I own her characters. Thanks. **

**Reviews are always accepted. Enjoy. Fred/Hermione  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She missed him with every fiber of her body. She loved Ron dearly but she couldn't deny the heavy ache in her chest as she stood on the bright green lawn of the Burrow. Fred was dead. And with his death she would never feel the warmth of his caress again. Hermione Granger had loved Fred Weasley. Hermione let out a pain-filled gasp as she stared down at the casket. He looked so serene. His mouth had been rearranged to be straight and not in its laughing state as it had been when he had been killed.<p>

"No!"

Hermione jumped as George bellowed and made a dash for the casket. He slammed it shut and cast a wild glare over his family. Tears ran down his face as he glared accusingly at everyone. "He wouldn't want this! He wouldn't want you to see him like this!" Angelina came to the rescue and pulled George into her arms. She burst into tears as well as George shuddered into her embrace. Hermione turned into Harry's comforting arm. She couldn't face Ron right now. Not when he didn't know what had developed between herself and his older brother.

It had started at the end of her fifth year at Hogwarts. Harry was in one of his moods and Ron was trying to placate him with sweets and talk of Cho Chang. Hermione didn't have the heart to remind Ron that Cho Chang was a forbidden topic but she admired his persistence to cheer up their friend. Harry had been in random moods since Sirius fell through the veil and Hermione couldn't blame him. She would be upset too if her last family member left her. With the boys ignoring her, Hermione usually found herself perched in one of the trees on the Burrow's land to read some books for the upcoming year. Lately, Fred had popped into join her, usually bringing food or more reading material at her request. He was so endearing that way. George had gone off to visit Bill and Charlie. Fred had declined to hang around and help out his father.

"Why do you come back to me every day?"

The question escaped Hermione's lips and hung in the air as she and Fred stared at each other.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything..."

"Do you want me to leave?" Fred interrupted. A twinkle appeared in his eye and his dimple deepened in his cheek. He was obviously amused by her.

"Uh, no. No, I don't want you to leave." Hermione smiled as she responded. "Thank you."

"No problem. Plus I have to imagine that hanging with Ron and Harry has to be tedious. They're pricks because they don't notice a pretty girl like you." Fred winked at her and Hermione reddened. She had never really been complimented aside from Viktor Krum during the TriWizard Tournament. It was just so unexpected!

"Er...um...thank you..." Hermione was at a loss for words for once in her life. "You are quite good looking yourself. I can see why Angelina is so smitten with you."

"Angelina and I broke up."

Hermione didn't know who initiated the kiss but she certainly wasn't going to be the one who ended it. Fred eased her to lean on the tree while he continued the assault on her mouth. She had to admit that he was quite skilled compared to her previous snogging experiences. It embarrassingly only included Viktor Krum and Neville Longbottom. Neville had been a quick kiss under the mistletoe when they had been thirteen.

Hermione and Fred must have misjudged the width of the tree branch because in a few seconds after they started snogging they rolled off and Hermione let out a shriek. Fred managed to pull out his wand fast enough and apparate them to his bedroom with Hermione screaming. She had been splinched. The side of her hand was covered in blood and threatening to soil Fred's clean sheets.

"Bloody Hell." Fred swore a few more times and silenced the room. He found a first aid kit and quickly stitched her up. "That was a bit of a mood killer, eh?"

How could Fed be joking at a time like that? Hermione shook her head and wiped her eyes for the remnants of tears. "How can you be teasing like this?"

"I'm sorry Hermione. I s'pose it's my fault." Fred said, sobering up immediately. He tenderly kissed her hand and pulled her to him despite her reluctance. He tipped her chin up and placed gentle kisses on her lips and down her jaw before he left a trail down her neck.

"Fred, please. Anyone could walk in." Hermione was a bit saddened to push him off but it was the truth. Anyone could walk in. Even Ron.

"That's fine. Can we just lie here...together?" It was an innocent enough request for Hermione. She nodded and eased herself into the softness of Fred's bed. He was easy enough to relax next to. Eventually he began to tell her stories of his childhood and embarrassing stories about himself and his siblings. She found herself laughing within minutes and holding onto her sides.

A few nights very much like the first one passed as the budding relationship grew. They eventually moved up to snogging every night while they huddled together for hours during the day as June finished off.

George had sent an owl reporting that he would spend the rest of the summer traveling with Bill and Charlie. He anxiously wished that his twin was alright and in good hands. Ron, furious that he couldn't go on an adventure with Bill and Charlie, took off to London for a few days with his father and Harry. He had completely forgotten Hermione as usual. Hermione wasn't offended for once. She would get to spend more time with Fred since Molly usually found something out of the house to do and trusted her to control Fred, a thing not very hard to do when she just when she could just threaten to make him spend the night alone. They spent more time out of the room while no one else was home. They would sometimes play hide and seek and Fred always demand they break for a snogging section. She couldn't help but oblige him.

Hermione was caught off guard one day. Fred came to her and dragged her off the property and apparated them to a small village.

"Where are we, Fred?" Hermione asked nervously. They had never really left the Burrow while everyone else was gone. And they had never certainly gone out together…as a couple. Fred had defined the relationship for her the other day.

"We're in Upper Flagley. They have this kitschy little tavern that has pretty good sandwiches. I come here with George all the time." Fred replied. He took her hand and led her through the town and into the tavern.

Hermione couldn't help but madly snog him when they returned. They still had time until Molly returned from the Lovegood's. She rushed up the stairs and pulled Fred in tow.

"Why is my little minx in such a rush?" Fred exclaimed. He pushed her against the door to his bedroom and snogged the life out of her lips and ordered an attack on her neck and the base of her throat.

"I think…I want to shag you." Hermione breathed. She never expected to sound so much like the Patil twins. Fred stopped the rush of his lips and stared at her. "Seriously?"

Hermione nodded and squealed when Fred scooped her up and pushed open his bedroom door.

Hermione had also never expected to have her first time with Fred Weasley.

She couldn't believe she had done it. She had given her innocence to Fred and here he was in a sleepy stupor and tracing lazy circles on her back. "Hermione Granger is the best girl in the world." Fred muttered. He kissed her lips and helped her locate her clothes when she asked him too.

They broke up a few weeks later. George came back and had a fight with Fred over Angelina. Fred obviously still loved the girl if he wanted to fight with her. Hermione would never forget the tears that stained Fred's face when she left him.

Hermione and Fred got back together again for a brief fling when Ron had started to date Lavender Brown and Angelina had run off to date a Hufflepuff after a fight with Fred. Fred and Angelina's relationship had been rocky since the start of Hermione's sixth year. She imagined that Angelina didn't know about her relationship with Fred over the summer. She wouldn't need to know anyway.

"We won't last will we?" Fred turned to look at her as they lay sprawled in bed together.

Hermione shook her head. She wished they could be but she knew that at that moment they were together out of anger, lust, and old feelings. Tears welled in her eyes and she openly cried. She let every feeling she had harbored that year with Fred and he understood and gave her friendly advice. Not the advice she wanted to hear from her lover.

She missed him with every fiber of her body. She loved Ron dearly but she couldn't deny the heavy ache in her chest as she stood on the bright green lawn of the Burrow. Fred was dead. And with his death she would never feel the warmth of his caress again.

Hermione brought her hands up and held Ron's face. She kissed his lips as they cried and mourned his brother's death. Maybe it would be better if Ron never knew. They walked away together that evening and she would try to forget her first love.


End file.
